


Instead of the Movie

by Moonstone_Plus



Category: Me Myself and I (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Cock Worship, Erotica, Gay Sex, M/M, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sex, Sleep, Sleep Sex, Smut, Teenagers, Twinks, Underage Sex, Watching Someone Sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:33:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29693685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonstone_Plus/pseuds/Moonstone_Plus
Summary: Justin and Alex were going to sneak out to watch a movie late a night, but Justin falls asleep and has to be woken up.
Relationships: Alex Riley/Justin
Kudos: 2





	Instead of the Movie

“He went to sleep?” 

Alex groaned loudly as he looked down at his new step-brother who had been drinking cans of Jolt energy drink all night. Pushing his slide-out bed back under Justin’s bed, the grey t-shirt and red plaid boxers clad boy stepped towards the blond. Hoping that he can wake up Justin fast enough to get them both ready to sneak out and get down to the movie. 

Knowing that his step-brother wore a very similar outfit when asleep on his own, he wasn’t concerned about seeing anything so didn’t waste time in pulling the blankets down. This turned out not to be correct. Alex could feel his breath catching, stopping with a little jump in his chest and the blankets being dropped in an instant. While Justin had gone to the bed, clad in the similar clothing to his own, Justin’s brown plaid boxers had been eased down and his white shirt lifted up, leaving Justin’s cock on display for his new step brother.

A cock resting in Justin’s hand.

“Woah, dude…” Alex muttered, unable to stop himself from staring at his step-brother’s crotch. If Justin was awake he would have teased him to no end about falling asleep while tossing it. 

Him being asleep was giving the boy a chance that he never expected. To compare with a boy his own age, without judgement. Though it would be a little disappointing if he was bigger than Justin and would never get to gloat about it, at least not without revealing that he had touched the boy in his sleep just to measure up. Justin’s hand being around his cock however gave him an idea, where he could use his own boy's hand to get Justin hard. Meaning that while he got to compare, he wasn’t touching the blond’s cock.

‘Okay, if I make him do it, I’m not gay! I win!’ Alex rationalised in his brain.

With a lingering breath and shaking hands, the dark-haired boy reached to grip his step-brother’s jerking arm. He hesitated, frozen in place as Justin’s body twitched in response to the presence looming over him, but didn’t move or wake up.

The blond had crashed hard.

Breathing deep, Alex stole his courage and gripped the arm. There was no movement or stirring, much to his relief.

“Justin…? Juuuustin?” He hissed in a voice barely loud enough to be a whisper. ‘Can’t say I never tried to wake him.’ 

Smirking at his reationalised attempt to ‘wake’ his step-brother, Alex began to make Justin’s arm move. The blond didn’t react to his arm beginning to move, even his fingers remained curled around the semi-hard member. Only a slight noise passed his lips, something between a grunt or a small moan, and Alex wondered if Justin was sensitive enough to moan just from that tiny movement. He tested his thought by forcing Justin to stroke his cock again, this time the blond didn’t release a moan. He did however twitch a little from the movement on his cock.

Alex grinned and continued to repeat the forced jerking, gently moving his step-brother’s arm along his own slowly hardening length. What took him by surprise, however, was that he could feel a tent starting to form in his own boxers over seeing a dick rising to full hardness. Something that had him internally groaning. It was one thing for him to want to compare his size with his new step brother, but he didn’t really expect that he would get aroused by it.

He shook off the thought and kept up until Justin was fully hard in his own hand. The blond writhed softly, letting out a few groans as his own step-brother stroked his cock. In the writhing, Alex’s eyes dropped to the thickening cock and felt a strange longing to grip and jerk it off faster by himself. Already it looked like it could dwarf his own dick easily.

Then Justin’s eyes opened.

Only for a split second, long enough to get a grip on what was happening before shutting again. He was surprised how little he was surprised.

As Alex continued moving his arm to force him to jerk off, Justin internally smirked. ‘Screw sneaking out to some movie… if Alex’s is gonna do this…’

It felt strange for a boy to jerk him off, albeit by his own hand. But the blond let it happen, jerking himself off and now biting back soft moans to make Alex more desperate. He was going to milk Alex and this situation as long as he could. It seemed to work, as Alex started to move his arm faster, whining very quietly at the loss of his step-brother’s somewhat sexy moans.

Deciding to get a little revenge on his step-brother for doing this without waking him up and asking. Justin decided to play a little dirty.

“Mmm N-Nori…” Justin moaned in his sleep, making Alex stop.

Shocked that his step-brother was dreaming about the girl that he was crushing on, Alex felt a few words of anger form in his throat. He was barely able to bite them back. Justin knew that Alex wanted Nori, yet here was the blond moaning about her while being forced to unintentionally jerk off. While he was about to wake up the blond and scream at him for wanting his girl something stopped him.

“T-That’s it… make me a-and alex c-cummmm…” Justin managed to get out, between his occasional moans and grunts.

Alex’s heart thumped hard and fast in his chest, breathing hard as his brain rushed with what must have been a thousand questions. He wished that he had the guts to wake Justin up and confront the blond, demanding to know what was happening in his dream.

“Mm, suuuuck him Nori…” A smirk attempted to cross Justin’s face, and the boy had to bite the inside of his cheek to stop it.

‘Suck me!? Oh holy shit, Nori sucking me off would be, like, the hottest thing in the world!’

Guessing that he was getting to the dark-haired boy, Justin continued. “Mm… fuck N-Nori… let me f-fuck you…”

Getting annoyed that Justin was dreaming about fucking the girl he liked, Alex made the boy jerk himself faster with a growl in his throat. “Yeah of course you would get to fuck her first. Ass,” 

Justin’s smirk grew and he decided to give Alex a slight hint, moaning out: “Oh god… N-Nori… your ass is soooooooo tight…”

“He-her ASS!?” The dark-haired boy hissed in a whisper, growing internally at his step-brother. 

He could picture it perfectly, the thick cock in his hand thrusting up into Nori’s sexy ass and doing the girl good. It all just made him more angry, while at the same time his cock grew painfully harder. Pushing his red boxers out slightly from his waist, and causing Justin to grin when his eye cracked open to see what was happening. The blond wasn’t ready to reveal himself though. He wanted Alex’s cock out, ready for him to get a clear view of, rather than just a tented pair of boxers.

Alex’s cock was well defined in there, tightly hugged by the fabric, but it wasn’t enough for the blond boy. He had wanted to see that cock for a long time now, but there was never any chance. Alex was very jumpy, and protective of his naked body. The shower door was always locked, his phone, and the dick pics Justin knew were in there, was always off and protected by a weekly new password. Being bisexual and living with this cute dorky boy forcing a jerk off session was hell on Justin, who felt his balls churning around Alex and the slightest hint of his shirt riding up. Even if Alex wasn’t the thinnest boy around, he still had a slim body that fit him well and added to the cute factor Justin had come to love.

He was even willing to include Nori for a threesome, if he was able to get a little from his cute new step-brother.

“Nghhhh, holy… his dick has gotten huge!” Alex almost moaned, the longing to touch it returning.

He just didn’t have the guts to possibly be seen touching his step-brother’s cock so continued to move the boy’s arm.

“Mmm… Nor- your ass feels soooo good… around my massive cock!” Justin moaned, teasing his brother.

Watching the boy being made to jerk himself, Alex blushed a light red. He tried to look away as he couldn’t help but grumble about the dream his step-brother was in the midst of. 

“M-my ass would… fe-feel better around your dick… N-NO I mean in Nori; my cock would feel better in Nori!” He justified to himself, despite thinking no one had heard.

Justin just rolled his eyes internally about how much of a dumbass his new step-brother was. “Mmm Nor… you want A-Alex to fuck you? Or do you want me to f-fuck him while you watch…”

Moaning over the words, Alex glanced down at himself. He had barely noticed his own cock, so now reached up to palm the painfully hard tent, sending a jolt up his spine and his moans catching. The twitching member begged to be released, to join its step-brother’s in being worked. Alex tried to give it some satisfaction by stroking it through the fabric. He felt like it could explode through his underwear, coating it in a thick glob of hot cum that attempted to shoot out from inside. But it did nothing for Alex’s lustful need to jerk off over Justin’s sexy body, even at the risk of Justin waking up to the wrong idea. 

“Oh? You want me to strip A… undies? Ooooh with my teeth, aren’t you a kinky one Nori…” Justin purred, the blond getting desperate to get a view of his step-brother’s cock thus becoming more obvious in him being awake.

“Oh fuck it!” Alex finally grunted, undoing a button with one hand and letting his cock force itself out of the piss slit.

Out in the night air, his cock twitched. His hand wasted no time in curling around the length, gripping the base and waving it around. Unaware of the globs of precum spraying out and hitting the blond boy. A blond boy who wished he could taste it without judgement.

“Mmm… Nori… h-his pre tastes so salty…” Justin moaned out, continuing to tease the boy who had been forcing himself to wank for a while now. “Let me taste from his diiiick,”

Alex felt his heart stop.

“Y-you wanna suck me?” He asked, forgetting for a moment that the blond was ‘asleep’.

Seeing this as his chance, Justin ‘sleepily’ moaned back. “Mmmm… feed me your big juicy cock bro…”

Without waiting another second, Alex released his step brother’s arm and hopped quietly off the bed. He hurriedly tugged off the red boxers, tossing them away in his haste to get a first blowjob from Justin, and the boy didn’t care about being as careful when he straddled himself over Justin’s face. Seeing his cock hanging over the blond, he felt a rush of power and couldn’t help but grin like an all too happy child. He even found it oddly arousing that their entire bodies weren’t on show, with their white and grey t-shirts still covering their young undefined chests. Instead only their boxers were either removed or lowered and their cocks ready.

‘This is sooo much better then some stupid movie…’ Justin thought, as he found himself about to get a piece of Alex’s cock.

Alex aimed his length downwards, pointing down at the boy’s open-hanging mouth. His body was beginning to quiver; Justin’s lips were just about to wrap around his cock and suck him off. Even if not a proper blowjob, someone would have his cock in their mouth. Justin ‘faked’ another moan to allow his mouth to open wider and engulf the length of his step-brother’s cock, wrapping his soft lips around the hardened length. The blond released a true moan of satisfaction.

He finally had his lips on the pre-cum leaking cock of his cute new step-brother.

Only brave enough to thrust in a few inches inside that hot mouth, Alex squeaked and moaned softly at the surprising amount of pleasure. In the dream state, or so he believed, he could feel Justin hungrily suckling the tip like a little cock slut. 

“Oooh my god, Justin…!” His face scrunched up in pleasure.

“Mmmmmm Nori… his cock is soooooo good…” Justin pretended, as he continued to hungrily suck on Alex. Concerned that he would never get the chance to do this again.

He couldn't bear the thought, so threw off the act. He loved the cute squeak and shiver that ran up his step-brother’s body when he suddenly gripped Alex’s ass, bringing the dark-haired boy down. Justin moaned at the feeling of his throat being filled by that decently sized cock. Justin continued sucking his new ‘little brother’ like a professional, now fully into the act as he enjoyed his throat being invaded by Alex’s sexy cock.

“JU-JUSTIN!” 

Justin just grinned around the cock, moaning softly and giving his step-brother bedroom eyes. His hands stayed in place, keeping the cock in his throat and preventing Alex from pulling out and denying him that cock.

“Mmm, ghk…” He moaned, licking around the head and underside of Alex’s throbbing shaft.

“What the fuck, dude? You’re sucking me sooooo hard, I-I thought you were straight??” Alex demanded, biting his knuckle to keep from moaning loud enough for the whole house to hear.

Justin allowed him to pull out for a moment, even if he whined at the loss of his throat being full. “Gah… I’m bi, you dumbass. Now fuck my throat and cum,”

He brought the boy back down into his mouth, sucking greedily and eager for spunk.

Blushing heavily, Alex protested a little. “B-But… I’m…”

“You were jerking me off man, you're not that ‘straight’ little brother…” Justin smirked, before grabbing Alex’s soft ass cheeks once more and pulling the boy back into his mouth.

Alex couldn’t stop the moans, and grunted as a load was sucked out from his cock. He didn’t even have a chance to warn his step-brother before he came, filling Justin’s throat who surprisingly moaned around his cock as each rope of cum shot deep into his throat. Forced deep by Justin kneading his soft bubble butt. Alex’s body shook in pleasure, his lips shaking as he tried to say something. No words came out between the moans and groans, with Alex leaning over to grip the headboard and come down from his orgasm.

“Well look at that,” The blond said as he pulled off and opened his mouth wide to show Alex all of his cum. Before Justin swallowed every drop, “You came a lot little bro… WAY better than sneaking off to some movie,”

Panting, Alex blushed and awkwardly replied.

“Y-Yeah… Way better,”


End file.
